The Wild West Bebop
by Bojack727
Summary: (COMPLETE) Spike and Jet chase after Vicious onboard the moving train. Spike confronts his enemy and the two get ready for a final battle to the death. Please R&R!
1. Act One: Screwing Around- In which nothi...

First off, let me say that I do not own the cast of Cowboy Bebop, if I did, then I wouldn't be writing fanfics as a way to pass the time.  
  
Second, this story is a comedy, so it shouldn't be taken too seriously. So just sit back and enjoy it.  
  
Oh yeah, this gets a PG-13 rating for language and very mild adult themes.  
  
-Bojack727  
  
  
  
  
  
In the distant future,  
  
In a land where no man is safe,  
  
Plagued by bandits and Outlaws,  
  
Only the brave would dare to stand up against them,  
  
They are…  
  
The Federal Mars Sheriffs!  
  
Introduction  
  
The outside world was a harsh land of sand and sun, and many an unwary traveler had fallen victim to its power.  
  
So it was a surprise to see a loan figure riding along under the hot desert sun, dressed the way he was.  
  
The old prospector watched as the man in the black coat rode into town. He had long white hair and a long curved katana blade with a jewel incrusted handle that was rapped in silk, the scabbard was laced with pearls and silver, and an ancient kanji seal was on it.  
  
"Where's the saloon?" The stranger asked plainly.  
  
"Down that way." He said as he pointed his hand toward the center of the town.  
  
"Thank you." He said to the old prospector and tossed him a coin.  
  
"Wow." The old man exclaimed.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Featuring the Cast of Cowboy Bebop in  
  
1 THE GREAT MARS SHOWDOWN  
  
Spike Spiegel the Sheriff  
  
Jet Black the Deputy  
  
Ed the Little Girl  
  
Faye Valentine the Owner of the Saloon  
  
Vicious the Outlaw  
  
Shin the Piano Player  
  
Gren the weird man/woman  
  
  
  
  
  
Act One: Screwing Around- In which nothing particularly important happens  
  
  
  
Sheriff Spike Spiegel sat at his desk; he took a drag off his cigarette as he held up the Wanted Poster.  
  
"Mad Doge Vicious: Wanted- Dead or Alive." Spike read the first sentence under his picture. He then checked the rap sheet. "Wanted for Murder, Assault, Manslaughter, Carrying a deadly weapon, --" The list went on.  
  
Spike eyed the poster; the man was pale skinned with silver hair. He had a disturbing calm look on his face that screamed of rage.  
  
Still there was the matter of the reward being offered by the Federal Government of Mars- 10,000,000 Woolong! The man who brought him in would get this sizable reward,  
  
Vicious was reported to be heading for his town and he didn't like "Unpleasant Folks like him" in his town.  
  
Just then, Deputy Jet Black ran into the office.  
  
"Sheriff Spike," He exclaimed. "It's him! Vicious is here!" Jet yelled.  
  
"No, not him?" Spike said.  
  
"Yes, it's him!" Jet said.  
  
This was just the opportunity for Spike, he could collect the money for turning him in and be a rich man, plus he would save the people from the murderous fiend!  
  
"Thanks for the info, Jet." Spike said.  
  
"What, aren't you worried?" Jet exclaimed.  
  
"Damn right I'm worried." Spike began. "But it'll be worth it if we can take his corps to the federal marshal and collect the reward!" Spike explained.  
  
Jet thought about this for a moment. "But you're a federal employee; wouldn't it look bad if you took the money?" Spike asked as he scratched his head.  
  
"Damnit Jet, don't steal the wind out of my sails!" Spike exclaimed with a frustrated glance.  
  
"Sorry Spike." Jet said apologetically.  
  
Spike frowned and thought. "We're gonna have to think of something to do about this. It'll have to be clever, well thought out, and planned ahead of time." Spike said.  
  
"That sounds like it would take a long time Spike." Jet commented.  
  
"Yeah, it does… Ah, to hell with it! Let's just go shoot the shit out of him!" Spike exclaimed.  
  
"Now you're talking, Sheriff!" Jet said.  
  
Spike stood up and held up his IMI Jericho 941 Custom.  
  
Jet then held up his Walther P99.  
  
"Groovy!" The two men say in unison and then high-fived one another.  
  
"Ouch!" Spike said, rubbing his after hitting it against Jet's cybernetic arm.  
  
"Sorry Spike." Jet replied with a sweat bean appearing on the side of his head.  
  
***  
  
Spike and Jet stepped out of the front door to the Jail/ Sheriff's Office building, Spike adjust the brim of his hat and stepped out onto the sand covered street.  
  
"Saddle up Jet." Spike instructed him coolly.  
  
"Right, Sheriff." Jet replied.  
  
The two unleashed their horses from the wooden bar and hopped on to them.  
  
Jet looked over to Spike as they rode along.  
  
"Spike?" Jet said as he removed a cigarette from his coat pocket.  
  
"Yes?" Spike responded.  
  
"How is it that we're riding on horses, yet I have a cybernetic arm and we have semi- automatic pistols?" Jet asked.  
  
"Jet, what have I told you about questioning the continuity of the story?" Spike remarked. "If everyone always wanted to have everything make since then they wouldn't even be reading this story in the first place." Spike remark with a flustered expression, pulling the brim of his hat down  
  
"Sorry." Jet said.  
  
***  
  
The two men rode toward the center of the town. They had heard some commotion.  
  
Just then- a strange, androgynous looking child, wearing a gray coat and a large cap, ran up to them.  
  
Spike looked down at him/her(?)  
  
"Little boy,--" Spike started to say.  
  
"I'm not a little boy, I'm a girl." The "girl" corrected.  
  
A sweat bead ran down Spike's head.  
  
"Yes, well, um, what your name?" Jet asked.  
  
"Edward Wong Hao Pepelo Trivrusky IV. But you can call me ED!" Ed said to them.  
  
Both men fell off their horses.  
  
Spike straitened himself out and got back on his horse. "What's going on?" He asked the little girl.  
  
"It's Mad Dog Vicious, he's headed for the saloon!" She informed them.  
  
*Dun-dun-dun!*  
  
"Where the hell did that music come from?!" Spike and Jet Exclaimed.  
  
"No time, we'll look for the Phantom pianist later!" Spike instructed.  
  
The two men started to head off, Spike turned to look back over his shoulder and said: "Thank kid."  
  
"Wow…" Ed replied as she watched the brave Sheriff and his Deputy ride off to face their destiny against the evil, vile, despicable… Mad Dog Vicious.  
  
"They're dead!" Ed remarked as she straitened out her cap.  
  
~End of Act One~  
  
  
  
Well, that was dramatic, I wonder what those two are going to be doing in the next act, hmm?  
  
Well, you'll just have to find out, now won't you? ~_^  
  
P.S. It would be most appreciated if you would give me a review of this story. But, pleas, no flames. Thank you. ^_^ 


	2. Act Two: Build Up- In which a flash back...

Same goes for this act- don't own 'em, wish I did.  
  
  
  
Act Two: Build Up- In which back a back story and a cliff hanger give the author indigestion  
  
  
  
Spike and Jet arrived at the Saloon, but Vicious was nowhere to be seen.  
  
The two men walked into the large room and sit down at the bar. The Bar Tender approached them.  
  
"What can I get you two?" He asked them.  
  
"Whisky." Spike said.  
  
"Same here." Jet replied.  
  
As the two waited for the Bar Tender to bring the drinks, they were approached by a woman in a frilly red dress.  
  
"Hello Sheriff, hello Jet." She said to the two while still standing.  
  
"Oh, if it isn't Miss Faye, what brings you to this part of the bar?" Spike asked mockingly.  
  
The bar tender handed them their drinks and Jet took his and handed Spike his.  
  
"Just though I'd say hello, seeing as how you're my favorite Sheriff." Faye replied sarcastically.  
  
"I'm the only Sheriff this town has." Spike replied dryly.  
  
"That's no way to talk to a lady!" Faye said pretending to pout.  
  
"You're no lady." Spike inserted with a grin.  
  
Jet chortled behind Faye's back, but the woman turned around and fixed him with a cold look.  
  
"You'd better not laugh, Mr. Black." She said coolly, regaining her composer.  
  
"As for you," She started, looking at Spike. "You're just angry 'cause I broke your heart." She said with a grin.  
  
"And my leg." Spike said under his breath.  
  
~~~  
  
Flashback, 1 year earlier.  
  
Spike and Faye are in a room on the second floor of the saloon, it is night time.  
  
Spike doesn't have a shirt on and Faye's in a nightgown.  
  
"Spike Spiegel, you're a bastard!" Faye yelled angrily at Spike.  
  
"The only thing I am is an idiot for being interested in a hussy like you!" Spike shot back venomously.  
  
For a moment, Faye's eyes welled up with tears, but were quickly replaced with anger, furious anger!  
  
"How dare you call me a hussy!" Faye yelled and then pulled out her gun. She fired a shot at him.  
  
Spike jumped out of its path and it went through the window and hit the weather vane on the roof of the building across from them and made it spin a around. Meanwhile Spike lost his balance and fell out the window and landed in the middle of the dark street  
  
"Damned bitch!" Spike said to himself and tried to get up, but fell back down when his right leg burned with intense pain.  
  
Spike looked up to see a tall man, with a baldhead and a pointy beard, look down at him. "Hello Spike." Jet said simply.  
  
"Hi… Jet…" Spike managed to say.  
  
Jet looked up at the window to see Faye turn back and walk back into the room. "I think that means she like you." Jet said with a smile.  
  
"Get bent Jet, get bent." Spike replied painfully.  
  
End Flashback  
  
~~~  
  
Jet finished his whisky. "Hey Spike, I was always wondering what you did to make that happen?" Jet asked Spike.  
  
"Damnit Jet, why do you think it was my fault?!" Spike exclaimed in a flustered tone.  
  
Spike and Faye quickly came to arguing with one another, which irritated Jet. "Excuse, but I'm going to go bother the piano man." Jet said and got up and walked away.  
  
***  
  
The Sheriff and the Saloon Owner continued to argue as Jet walked away. He came up to the piano player, who was wearing a dark frock coat and bowler hat.  
  
"Hi Shin." Jet said as he leaned against the piano.  
  
"Hi Jet." Shin said as he stopped playing. Got any requests?" Shin asked politely.  
  
"Actually…" Jet began  
  
***  
  
Spike and Faye were both in each other's faces.  
  
"You couldn't handle me!" Faye yelled at Spike.  
  
"I wouldn't touch you if you begged me!" Spike responded.  
  
"Bastard." Faye exclaimed.  
  
"Two-bit Floozy!" Spike responded.  
  
"Moron!" Faye said.  
  
"Hussy!" Spike said.  
  
Just then, Faye slapped him. Spike got angry and slapped her back. This was too much, Faye slapped him again. Spike would allow this insult and slapped her again.  
  
This went on a few more times, and then the two looked at each other. Both were very quiet.  
  
Suddenly the two grabbed each other and started kissing, very passionately! (^o^)  
  
***  
  
Shin played his piano while Jet and some other people in the bar sang (some off key, but what the hell, they're having fun. ~_^).  
  
1.1 "Fighting Soldiers from the sky"  
  
"Fearless men, to fight and die"  
  
"One hundred men to try to day…"  
  
"But only three… for the Green Beret!"  
  
Jet was sitting on the piano next to Shin as the two sang loudly, several men around them had gotten up to join them.  
  
***  
  
Unknown to the others inside the bar, a lone figure sat upon the roof, listening an waiting for the perfect moment to make his move.  
  
"That's right my little pawns… Enjoy yourselves while you still can, for this is the eve of your doom."  
  
***  
  
Spike and Faye stepped back from one another, after their little display.  
  
"That was… Interesting." Faye remarked huskily.  
  
"Yeah…" Spike agreed.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, at the Piano, Jet and Shin had started up again. Now singing "The Bohemian Rhapsody" By Queen™.  
  
1.1.1 "I see a little silhouette-o of a man"  
  
1.1.2 "Scaramouch, Scaramouch, can you do the Fandango?"  
  
1.1.3 "Thunderbolts and lightning"  
  
1.2 "Very very frightening"  
  
"Galileo, Galileo"  
  
"Figaro"  
  
"Magnifico-o-o-o!"  
  
***  
  
No one noticed at first when the mysterious stranger stepped into the bar, but they soon did.  
  
Everyone became silent as he passed them… He had a look about him; evil, cruel,… Vicious? (=_=)  
  
***  
  
Then, Jet and shin grew quiet as they recognized the evil figure.  
  
"Oh Shit!" The two said at the same time.  
  
***  
  
Then, Spike saw the man before him.  
  
"Vicious…" Spike said out loud.  
  
"Hello Spike, it's been a long time."  
  
~End of Act Two~ 


	3. Act Three: In which something big DOES h...

Hey, sorry about the end of the last act, I didn't realize I'd don't that until after it was too late. Oh well, oopsies! o  
  
  
  
Act Three: Action- In which something big DOES happen  
  
  
  
"Vicious…" Spike said out loud.  
  
"Hello Spike, it's been a long time." Vicious said darkly.  
  
"You know him?" Faye asked confused.  
  
"Oh he knows me alright, more then you can imagine."  
  
"What's he talking about?" Faye asked apprehensively.  
  
Spike place his hand on her arm and looked at her gently, if not somewhat sadly. He then turned away, looking at no one in particular. He began to speak.  
  
"A couple of years ago, before I came here, I was a raider in the Bad Lands… along with Vicious. But when the lawmen came after away, and my friend, Lin, was shot up. I turned away and hid myself as a Sheriff. But, Vicious became the leader of a large group of outlaws…" Spike finished.  
  
All was quiet, and no one moved, except for the Bar Tender- who was reaching under his counter for his sawed off double barrel shotgun.  
  
***  
  
Jet reached nodded to Shin and the piano player removed a .22 Rifle from inside his piano.  
  
Jet took out his Walther.  
  
***  
  
Spike looked at Faye. "I'm sorry." He said.  
  
She squeezed his hand and smiled at him. "It's okay."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt this touching moment, but I believe I was here to do something…" Vicious began, almost mockingly. "Now what was it…? Oh yes, I was going to kill you! Well no sense in wasting time." Vicious said as he drew his katana blade.  
  
Spike got in front of Faye and drew his gun and pointed it at Vicious.  
  
The killer smiled and pulled something from his pocket and threw it against the floor in front of Spike.  
  
Smoke exploded everywhere, and everyone covered his or her mouth to try not to breathe any of it in.  
  
Spike fumbled around trying to find Faye, but just as he got to her, a dark silhouette grabbed her by the arm, but then someone fired a shot.  
  
The blur that seemed to be Vicious shot out of the saloon door.  
  
Spike fired a shot, witch missed Vicious and only knocked off his hat.  
  
As the smoke finally cleared, Spike could see that it had been Shin who had fired the first shot.  
  
Spike turned to Faye and looked her in the eyes. "I'm sorry Faye, but I've got to end this once and for all, I can't let him get away and let there be some corny sequel to this story." Spike said sincerely.  
  
Faye looked up at Spike, silently she nodded to him.  
  
Spike looked over as Jet and Shin ran up to them.  
  
"Jet you come with me. Shin, wait here till we get back." Spike informed him.  
  
"Right!" Shin said as he watched the other two men leave.  
  
***  
  
Spike stepped through the doorway and heard a click to his left, he spun around and fired his gun at the man pointing a rifle at him.  
  
"Look out!" Jet shouted as he fired over Spike.  
  
The younger officer looked up to see a man fall off the roof of the building across the street. The man landed in a water trough.  
  
"Thanks." Spike said to his partner.  
  
"No problem." Jet replied.  
  
Vicious listened to them from around the corner of the saloon, he then made his way back down the ally.  
  
Spike turned to Jet. "We need to split up."  
  
"But there's only the two of us, and we don't know how many men Vicious has with him." Jet reasoned.  
  
"Damn, you're right." Spike exclaimed. "You go round up whoever you can find. I think I saw someone go back around the corner, over there." Spike said, pointing to the corner that Vicious had gone past earlier.  
  
"Right." Jet said as he mounted his horse and road off.  
  
***  
  
Waiting made Faye uneasy, she kept hearing gunfire outside and then there was no noise at all. Though, it was some comfort that she had her Derringer with her...  
  
Just then, the back door swung open. Shin held up his rife and shouted. "Look out!"  
  
***  
  
Spike made his way carefully through the alleyway, when he heard gunfire; first it was like a rifle shot, then a loud one… like a shotgun.  
  
"Shit!" Spike exclaimed and then ran towards the back door; it was open when he got there.  
  
Spike stepped into the Saloon and had to fire right away to stop a man from firing a shotgun blast at him.  
  
"That was close." Spike said with a sigh. He then looked around, everyone was gone, and the bartender was slumped over the counter, very much dead. Spike looked around further and saw the man he had shot lying before him and then there was another that he hadn't seen. He was dead too. Spike then saw Shin lying on the floor, holding his shoulder.  
  
Spike ran over to his friend and kneeled down beside him. "What happened?" He asked.  
  
Shin looked up at him. "Vicious came in through the back, then some other guys came in through the front. The Bartender got one of 'em, but then they got him... This guy that came in with Vicious shot me in the shoulder... Vicious took Faye! You've got to stop him Spike." Shin pleaded with him.  
  
"I will." Spike reassured him. "You stay here, help will be here in a minute." He said and then made his way across the disorganized hall of overturned tables and chairs.  
  
***  
  
Vicious looked up as he saw an angry looking Spike walk out into the street and then spot him.  
  
Spike looked over to see that Vicious had Faye's arm-twisted behind her back and he had the razor sharp edge of his sword against her throat.  
  
"Let her go, Vicious!" Spike said flatly, he had his gun trained on Vicious.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I need this lovely little... 'Red Tail' for my revenge." He said with an evil smile.  
  
"Let her go, she has nothing to do with this. It's me you want. Let her go and I'll see to it that you don't get hanged, maybe even you can go to a nice minimum security prison." Spike said sarcastically.  
  
"Sympathy for the Devil, Spike? Sounds tempting, but no thanks, I'm going to stick with my plan all the same." Vicious said. He then whistles and a land speeder pulled up. The door swung open and Viscous got into it, holding Faye closely.  
  
"You'll pay for this, Vicious. I swear I'll kill you." Spike told him darkly.  
  
"That's the spirit. I want you mad like that when you come after me." Vicious said to him, smiling evilly.  
  
Vicious sat down and the speeder then took off.  
  
***  
  
Jet ran up to Spike. "What happened?" He asked.  
  
"Vicious took Faye, he gone now." Spike said.  
  
"What do we do now?" Jet asked.  
  
Spike looked ah his Jericho. He then took out the clip and put a new one in. "We go after Vicious and get Faye back, plus we kill the bastard and get the money for his filthy corps." Spike said darkly; he then looked at Jet and smiled at him.  
  
"Sounds good." Jet replied.  
  
The two then looked out into the distance of sand and cactuses.  
  
"Just one problem." Jet remarked.  
  
"What's that?" Spike asked.  
  
"We don't have a speeder to follow them in." Jet explained.  
  
"Sounds like you two could use a hand." Said a voice.  
  
The two looked over to see Gren walk up; he was holding a pair of keys. "Maybe I can be of some help." At least this time, Gren was in his male mode, unlike that one time where they all… err sorry, that's a story for another time. ~_^  
  
Spike and Jet grinned.  
  
"Gren, you're a life savor!" Spike exclaimed.  
  
Gren tossed the keys to Spuike and they made their way over to the speeder.  
  
As the two got in, Spike turned to Jet as he started the engine. "Hey jet, did you wire ahead to the next town about Vicious?"  
  
"Yep, I sent a message to be careful and to not let him pass." Jet replied.  
  
"Cool, one more thing, who's the shirif of that town?" Spike asked.  
  
"Some guy named 'Punch', I think." Jet replied.  
  
Spike and Gren face vaulted!  
  
Spike got up, a large sweat bead on his head. "Punch?" He uttered, just before the author ended the act!  
  
(Author: Go get 'em, Space Cowboy! ^_^)  
  
~End of Act Three~  
  
So, what did you think of act three, I wanted to insert the more dramatic elements into the story, but don't worry, my faithful comedicaly- inclined fans, there's still a lot more humor to go! ^_^ 


	4. Intermission, In wich the Author make a ...

Intermission.  
  
Hello, it's me, Bojack, I just wanted to say that I am currently working on Act Four right now, but I have posted this in-between statement to (shamelessly?) plug my latest fanfiction. I have posted a Blue Sub No. 6 fanfic in its respective section in the anime page. I would very much appreciate reviews on it. The reviews are important as it is different to the other fics I am writing in the fact that it is a Romance story. I am trying to do something that I have not tried before, I have put a lot of heart into this work and it would mean a lot to me if you would read it.  
  
Your Author, Bojack  
  
P.S. The Fanfiction is called "If You'd Just Say you Love Me". 


	5. Act Four: Becaue the fans asked for it! ...

Well, here is the fourth act, sorry about the wait. Any way, I want you guys to know that things are going well with my Blue Sub No. 6 story, but apparently, my Inuyasha fic seems to have flopped with the readers, oh well… (: P) Any way, here's the story.  
  
  
  
Act Four  
  
Sheriff Punch looked at the telegram that had been wired to him.  
  
Mad Dog Vicious headed your way.  
  
Has hostage.  
  
Handle with extreme care.  
  
Federal officers Spike Spiegel and Jet Black from the 31st district are in pursuit.  
  
Assistance to them may be required.  
  
End.  
  
1.1 Federal Dispatch  
  
The dark-skinned man furrowed his brow at the paper. "Damn, the Mad Dog!" He exclaimed in his strange accent.  
  
***  
  
Vicious sat in the back seat right next to Fey; his sword was in his hand. "Now, Mrs. Valentine, I believe the situation has taken a turn in my favor, wouldn't you say?" He asked her. Vicious was now becoming more comfortable to the situation and was completely confident in his plans for revenge.  
  
"I don't associate with monsters!" Fey spat at him.  
  
"I may be a monster, but at least I'm not some weakling who'd through his life away for some woman." He began. "That's what separates Spike and myself. He clings to his emotions, where as I have discarded them."  
  
"You think that being a cold-hearted bastard makes you better then Spike, at least he doesn't pretend to be a machine!" Fey responded.  
  
"Being a machine is better then being a fool. You say that I'm pretending to be a machine, but do you know what your precious Spike is pretending to be?!" Asked asked her, but didn't give her a chance respond. "He's pretending to be a COWARD!" Vicious yelled at her in an uncharacteristic outburst.  
  
"Ha! Look at you, you do have emotions!" Fay exclaimed. "Anger!" She added.  
  
Vicious then struck her across the face, not like when spike had slapped her as earlier as just a gesture of disrespect, but hard, and right across her face.  
  
Fey hit the floor of the back of the hover craft, and for the first time, felt tears of shame run down her face, she sniffled and looked up at the cold figure looking down at her through soaking eyes. Vicious' face was now a mask of indifference once again; he showed no emotions.  
  
"Spike may pretend to be some kind of hero, but he's just like me, a killer. We're cut from the same cloth." He said coldly to her.  
  
"No! Spike's not like you!" She said to him defiantly. "He'll come and rescue me and he'll beery you!" She said to him.  
  
"I'm sure he will try to, but he will die in the process." Vicious remarked with an air of confidence.  
  
"Boss, we're almost to next town." The man driving the speeder said from over his shoulder.  
  
"Good, what about the trap?" Vicious asked calmly.  
  
"Jacoby and his men have the gantline gun in the Devil's Pass."  
  
Vicious smiled at this.  
  
Fay looked at him in disgust. "How can you set a trap for him after talking about how you're going to settle the score with him?!" Faye demanded.  
  
"It's just a test; I want to see if he's still the killing machine he was when I knew him. You see, once he got his mind on something, he can't be stopped. If I'm right, then he'll go through them like a bull dozer." Vicious said, clenching his fist as he held it up in the air for effect.  
  
***  
  
Jacoby sat on the top of the ridge wall looking out into the expanse of dessert, he held a telescope up to his good eye. He turned to one of his men standing by. "Hoss, get over here!" He instructed and the man ran over to him.  
  
"What Jacoby?" Hoss asked.  
  
"Load the Gantline Gun, I see him coming." Jacoby instructed him.  
  
"Right." Hoss said and ran off to carry out the order.  
  
Jacoby turned to one of his other men. "Gigs, come here." He said.  
  
The man ran over to his side and kneeled down next to him. "Do you know why they call me 'One-Eyed Jacoby'?"  
  
"Because you lost your to a flying fork in a cafeteria food fight." Gigs replied.  
  
"Damn right! But I showed that kid when I disemboweled him with a plastic spork!"  
  
Gigs trembled at the utter cruelty of his boss.  
  
Jacoby turned back around and smiled as he saw the speeder drawing closer.  
  
***  
  
Spike could see the canyon ahead of them and slowed down as he entered into it.  
  
Carefully, he maneuvered his way through the rocky inner ridge of the canyon. He turned to Jet. "There's something strange about this place. I'm not sure what though." Spike remarked.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." Jet said, taking out his Walther.  
  
"Good idea." Spike remarked.  
  
Just then, Spike heard a noise at the top of the canyon wall. "Get down!" He yelled, pulling jets down with him as he ducked under the dashboard of the speeder.  
  
A string of high-speed bullets struck the surface of the speeder, but thanks to a layer of titanium reinforced Kevlar, they didn't pierce the surface.  
  
Spike and Jet hopped behind the left side of the speeder for cover and kept down.  
  
"The fire is coming from the right side!" Spike exclaimed. He then stood up and fired towards the direction that the shots were coming from.  
  
***  
  
Jacoby looked up to see one of his men fall over the edge of the cliff, done in by one of Spike's shots.  
  
"Damn!" He exclaimed.  
  
***  
  
Jet stood up and fired at the man operating the gantline gun. The shot hit him in the face and he fell backwards.  
  
***  
  
Jacoby watched as Hoss was shot in the face. "Goddamn!" He exclaimed. "Well, if that's how they want to play, then I'll play rough!" He said as he took out a stick of dynomite and lit the fuse on it, he then got up and dropped it down in the canyon.  
  
***  
  
Spike and Jet were knocked back by the explosion.  
  
"Holly shit!" Jet exclaimed as the dust cleared.  
  
Spike got back up and reloaded his gun. "Next time they try that, they'll regret it." Spike said as he loaded a fresh clip into the gun.  
  
***  
  
Jacoby took charge of the gantline gun. "Gigs, throw another stick down at them!" He instructed him.  
  
Gigs grabbed the stick and lit and then ran up to the edge, but when he got their, a bullet hit him in the chest and he fell back, the lit stick landed next to the pile of unused ones.  
  
Jacoby watched as the fuse burned all the way through.  
  
"Son of a bi------------------------------"  
  
***  
  
The two law men watched as a massive explosion occurred above them, at the peak of the explosion, a blacken man was sent flying off into the sunset.  
  
"Wow." Spike exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, talk about distance." Jet agreed.  
  
"Come on, let's go!" Spike said as he got back into the speeder, Jet following suit.  
  
***  
  
Sheriff Punch watched as his possy finished setting up the sand bags in the middle of the town.  
  
"Alright. Keep 'em moving, muchachos!" He shouted. "Just wait for that s.o.b. Vicious to arrive, we'll show him!" He exclaimed, loading his revolver.  
  
Just then, a blond-haired woman in a pick leather jacket and a white cowboy hat ran up to him. "Sheriff Punch, the militia men are ready." She informed him, beaming.  
  
"Excellent work, Deputy Judy." He replied to her.  
  
(Note: Judy has a shirt on, under her jacket.)  
  
Punch looked out into the distance. "Come and get it, hombre!"  
  
  
  
(Better watch your back, space cowboy)  
  
  
  
~End of Act Four~  
  
Ooh, just talk about spine tingling suspence. What will happen next, will Spike and Jet be able to intercept Vicious at the town, or will they get caught up in a war zone. What will happen next, I must say that it gives me goose bumps!  
  
Oh yeah, Punch and Judy are the two hosts of that show that the Bebop crew is always watching. 


	6. Act Five: Rising Action- In wich Spike c...

Wow, I can't believe that I went this far with this story. When I first started writing it, it was just something to pass the time. But it seems that the reviewers really like it.  
  
I have been getting a lot of good reviews for this story and I am really working hard to deliver the kind of quality that you readers have come to expect in this piece.  
  
Thanks to all of you guys.  
  
-Bojack  
  
  
  
Act Five: Rising Action- In which Spike catches up with Vicious…  
  
Vicious watched as the driver activated the com-link between the speeder and somewhere ells and handed the communicator to him.  
  
"Yes, what do you have to report?" Vicious asked.  
  
"Jacoby failed, sir." Reported the voice.  
  
"Just as I expected." Vicious remarked, showing no emotion.  
  
"And sir," The voice began.  
  
"What?" Vicious asked blandly.  
  
"The Sheriff in Black River was tipped off, he's waiting for you." The voice finished.  
  
"Thank you." Vicious replied, giving the communicator back to the driver. Vicious sat back in his seat once again and began to speak in his usual monotone voice. "It seems we will be in store for some excitement. I can only hope that Spike can make it on time."  
  
***  
  
Punch watched as the men finished setting up the sandbags and kneeled down behind them. "Alright hombres, we're gonna show Vicious not to mess with this town!" He called out towards the men. Punch took out his revolver and spun the wheel in it. "Perfect!" He exclaimed.  
  
The plan was simple, Vicious would have to pass through the town, and so they set up a barricade. That way, when he came through, they'd be there to intercept him.  
  
Judy ran up Punch. "Sheriff Punch, I just finished instructed the towns people to stay inside their homes while this happens. No one will get in the way now." She informed him in her usual bubbly manner.  
  
"Good job!" He said. "Just wait till that Vicious get here, we'll show him!"  
  
***  
  
Spike and Jet were in an encampment of Indians. The two were sitting before an old Shaman. The old Indian held up a fist full of sand and then let it fall in a circular pattern. He then chanted an ancient incantation and took a puff from his pipe. "Yes, the White Haired Jackal will take the way of the Dark Water, and you must follow him." He replied. "But," He inserted. He then ran a line of sand across the circle. "Beware his fangs. He keeps the Red Bird near him." The old man finished.  
  
"Thank you, Laughing Bull." Spike replied respectfully. "My mission is clear to me now." Spike finished.  
  
"He must mean that Vicious is headed to Black Water." Jet added.  
  
"Then, that is were we will go, I figured he'd head there anyway." Spike replied.  
  
The two got up and where about to leave the hut when Laughing Bull spoke up once more. "Remember, beware the Fangs of the White Haired Jackal."  
  
"We will." Spike said, and then the two of them left.  
  
***  
  
Punch looked up as a man sitting on top of the roof of one of the buildings signaled that something was coming.  
  
"Alright hombres! Here he comes!" Punch shouted.  
  
The men readied their guns and repaired to fire. Just then, they saw a speeder heading directly at them.  
  
"FIRE!" Punch yelled to his men.  
  
The men unleashed a salvo of shots at the speeder, blowing holed through the surface and shattering the windshield. The hull of the speeder was punctured and singed by revolver and rifle rounds and shotgun shells. But the speeder just kept coming towards them.  
  
Punch swore as he realized that the speeder was on a collision course with them and wouldn't stop.  
  
"Look out!" One of the men shouted.  
  
The men were forced to jump out of the way as the speeder crashed right into their barricade.  
  
Punch ran out to look at the speeder, past his men who were dusting themselves off, and saw that it was empty. He then noticed the flashing red light on the dash. "Oh shit! Run!" He shouted as he bolted away from the crashed speeder, the men scurrying after him.  
  
Just then, the speeder exploded in a ball of fire. Everyone hit the dirt and covered their heads as bits of debris came raining down in the smoke.  
  
Once he was sure that everything had cleared. Punch looked up and saw the damage caused by the explosion, three of his men were burned bad and not moving. He then saw someone through the fog. He got up, dust and ash covering his clothes and skin.  
  
He could see Vicious walking by in the distance; he had a sword pressed against the neck of a woman in a red dress. There was another man with him, holding a shotgun.  
  
***  
  
Vicious surveyed the results of his plan. He was silently satisfied with the way things had turned out.  
  
"That took care of them, Boss." The driver remarked enthusiastically.  
  
"Yes." Vicious replied simply.  
  
"Asswhole! I can't believe you did that!" Fay spat at him.  
  
"The end justifies the means." He replied simply to her as he took another look at his work. The plan to send the speeder into their barricade had worked perfectly, they had never expected it to happen  
  
"Hay Vicious, look!" The driver exclaimed as he pointed towards the crash site.  
  
Vicious peered into the receding smoke and made out the form of the Sheriff the town. After watching Punch stagger towards them, trying to keep his gun focused on them, he turned to the driver. "Kill him." He instructed the man coldly in his dark voice.  
  
"Right." The driver replied as he held up his gun and prepared to fire at him.  
  
Faye was about the cry out in protest when something happened that no one had expected.  
  
The driver was suddenly and abruptly gunned down. Vicious watches as his body fell to the ground and then looked over to see the blond haired woman holding up a rifle, she was visibly shaking. Vicious could distinguish the beads of sweat visible on her face.  
  
***  
  
Jet spotted the billowing smoke from the middle of Black River. "Spike, look!" He exclaimed, pointing towards the town with his cybernetic arm.  
  
Spike looked up and saw the smoke and sped off towards the town like a bat out of hell.  
  
***  
  
Vicious scowled at the woman in the distance. He decided that he no longer wished to linger in this place. He turned around and began making his way out with his hostage, when he heard a voice call out his name.  
  
"Vicious!" Called out a familiar voice.  
  
Vicious turned around and saw two familiar figures standing in the smoke. "Spike!" He said venomously as he stepped back; he kept the sword against Faye's neck, but lowered the other hand into a pocket in his long, dark coat and took out a small remote.  
  
Spike began running towards Vicious, his gun was drawn and Spike was ready to settle things here and now.  
  
Vicious pressed a button on the remote and the base of the nearby water exploded and landed in between the two.  
  
"Coward! When will you face me?!" Spike demanded.  
  
"Soon." Vicious replied. He then ran off, with Faye.  
  
"Spike—" Faye called out to him as she was carried away from her love.  
  
Spike watched as the "White Haired Jackal" ran off with his Faye. A grim look was clear on his slender face.  
  
***  
  
Jet approached the charred Punch, but before he could say something, the man collapsed from exhaustion. "Damn…" Jet remarked.  
  
Jet had to step back as the blond haired deputy ran up to the prone Sheriff. "Oh, Sheriff Punch, are you okay?" She asked dramatically with concern, holding him against her bosom.  
  
Punch looked away from his current view and up at her eyes. "Getting better." He said coolly.  
  
Spike and Jet fell over!  
  
Spike dusted himself off and then kneeled down next to Punch. "Do you know where they might be headed?" He asked calmly.  
  
Punch sighed and looked up at Spike. "To the train station." Punch replied simply.  
  
"Thanks." Spike said as he got up. "Come on Jet, we have a Jackal to skin!"  
  
The two men then took off for the train station to stop Vicious.  
  
Several of the men, covered in dirt and ash, walked over towards Punch and Judy.  
  
"Hey Sheriff." One of them said.  
  
"What do we do now?" Another asked.  
  
Punch looked up at them. "Follow the other Sheriff and his Deputy, they might need help." He answered.  
  
"Right!" They all said and took off on foot, after Spike and Jet.  
  
Punch then pulled the brim of his singed hat over his eyes and huffed. "I need a vacation." He remarked  
  
-(See you soon, Space Cowboy)  
  
  
  
Well, that was quite a development. I hope you enjoyed the latest installment of my story. I wanted to figure out a way to get Laughing bull into the story for a cameo.  
  
Also, I know that this chapter was rather low on the funny department. But I'll story to add more humor in when I can.  
  
P.S. I re-released another Story I was working on, I'd appreciate it if you guys would review it. It is an InuYasha story and you can find in on my bio page, reviews would really help.  
  
-Bojack 


	7. Act Six: So Close to the end and Yet so...

Here is the Sixth Act; I present it to you in all its entirety. I hope that you have enjoyed the story so far. You may be able to see that this story is approaching it's climax, but don't worry, because I still have two acts left.  
  
  
  
Act Six: So close to the end and yet so far…  
  
Spike hopped over the fallen water tower and chased after his archrival.  
  
Jet clamored over it less gracefully and proceeded after his friend and colleague. "Spike, wait for me!" He called out.  
  
***  
  
Vicious was now pulling Faye by the arm. He was making his way towards the train station to meet up with his men, that way he could get the situation back under his control.  
  
Vicious stopped at the entrance and barged in. Scowling, he surveyed the situation. Over a dozen armed men filled the room. One of them stepped forward. "It's good to see you Boss."  
  
"Get the train ready to leave immediately." Vicious remarked.  
  
"Right." The man replied and made his way out of the room.  
  
***  
  
Spike had reached the station. He turned and saw a large group of people boarding the train.  
  
Jet ran up beside him and looked at what was going on.  
  
"They're going to use the train to get away on." Spike said.  
  
***  
  
One of Vicious' men ran over to the lead car. He put his gun against the conductor's head. "Get this thing started." He instructed.  
  
"R-Right." The Conductor replied and pulled a lever at the controls. He then reached up and pulled and chain.  
  
Vicious looked up and smiled as the train's whistle went off. "Take her inside of the first car." Vicious said to one of his men as he pushed Faye over to him.  
  
"Right." The man said and then made his way into the fist car, holding Faye by the wrist.  
  
***  
  
Some one started firing at Spike and Jet from an open window of the station. The two men ducked down, but couldn't get back up because of the fire.  
  
"Spike, they have us pinned down!" Jet exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I can see!" Spike remarked, ducking.  
  
Just then, someone opened fire on their attackers. Spike and Jet looked up to see that it was Punch's men. They pelted the attackers with bullets, forcing them back down.  
  
The men came over and helped them back up. "Thanks." The two men said in unison.  
  
They all made their way through the station, with some minor resistance. A man turned into the doorway, but Spike shot him. They made their way out into the open.  
  
Spike could see that the train was almost ready to go. He then turned and saw that the last of Vicious' men were boarding the third car. Spike whipped out his gun and started firing at them.  
  
***  
  
Vicious turned around from the doorway as the men behind him fell down as they began returning fire. One of his other men ran up to the door and started firing back at Spike.  
  
"Leave him." Vicious announced coldly.  
  
The man knew better then to question Vicious' orders, so he helped the other two men into the train car and closed the door. He then stepped back as the train began to hum in preparation of its departure.  
  
Vicious could hear the train beginning to slowly move; it was starting now, and soon things would come into completion.  
  
"I have something to take care of." Vicious stated to no one in particular as he made his way out of the car.  
  
***  
  
Spike saw the train moving and turned to jet. "Come on! We've got to get after it!" Spike said as started chasing after the accelerating train.  
  
"Damnit Spike, wait up! " Jet yelled as he chased after him.  
  
Spike grabbed a hold of the railing of the third train car and hopped up onto the platform. He turned and held out his hand.  
  
Jet reached out and grabbed hold of him by the wrist, and with some effort, Spike was able to pull him onto the platform with him.  
  
Spike took out his gun and fished around for another clip, he put his last one into his Jericho.  
  
Jet loaded a new clip into his Walther and tossed the empty one onto the moving ground.  
  
***  
  
Two of Vicious' men brought out a trunk. They opened it to reveal the various weapons and explosives inside, as well as other implements of pain and torture.  
  
Vicious removed hid coat and tossed it aside. One of his men helped him put on a bulletproof vest. He then put a knife around his waist. "Alright Spike, we'll see what you're really made of!" He said. He then turned to one of his men. "Stay here with the woman." He said and then made his way onto the second car.  
  
Faye sat down across from the man; he had his revolver pointed at her. She placed her hands on her hip, gripping the familiar feeling through the layers of her frilly red dress. She was getting an idea…  
  
***  
  
Spike and Jet looked at each other and nodded, they stepped back and prepared to kick the door down…  
  
***  
  
Slim looked over towards the other six men in the car with him. "Man is this one crazy day!" He exclaimed, loading rounds into his rifle.  
  
"Sure 'nough." One of them replied, while inserting shells into his double barrel shotgun. He snapped the short barrels of the Greener™ in place.  
  
Slim heard a knock at the door to the train car. "What the hell?!" He said as he approached the door. He reached for the knob.  
  
Suddenly the door flew open and came down on top of him.  
  
"Special delivery!" The two lawmen yelled as they charged into the car, guns in hand and the wind at their heels.  
  
(Fight on, Cowboy, Fight on…)  
  
  
  
Oh, how exciting, what will happen next? You'll have to read the next Act to find out. See you next chapter!  
  
-Bojack 


	8. Act Seven: The Lucky NUmber, and the Cli...

Act Seven: The Lucky Number, and the Climax… At last!  
  
  
  
Spike and Jet stormed into the car, guns blazing left and right as they battled with Vicious' thugs.  
  
The two men ducked behind opposite benches to avoid being hit.  
  
Spike ducked as a bullet flew over his head and then popped back up and shot the man in the chest.  
  
Jet ducked as a window was blown out and shot another man in the neck, dropping him like a sack of old potatoes.  
  
Spike fired at another man, but as the man fell back from the fatal wound, the slide on Spike's gun stopped in the recoil poison, signifying that it was empty. "Shit! Out of ammo!" Spike exclaimed.  
  
"Hey Spike! Catch!" Jet told him.  
  
Spike turned around to catch the rifle that Jet tossed to him.  
  
"Thanks." Spike said as he held up the rifle and unloaded a couple of shots at one of the remaining men.  
  
"Don't mention it, and I doubt that he'll miss it." Jet replied, gesturing towards the man underneath the door. He then stood up and shot another one of the men.  
  
Spike stood up and fired the rifle, finishing off the last one.  
  
After the smoke had cleared, the two men stood up and walked back out into isle. Spike picked up a double barrel shotgun from one of the men, and located two shells for it. After loading the gun, he closed it and then picked up a revolver, which was fully loaded, and tucked it into his pocket.  
  
"Let's go." He said.  
  
The two men then made their way towards the door.  
  
Spike kicked it open only to have to duck as a man took a shot at him. But, as Spike dropped to the floor, he fired one of the shells into the man's stomach, shredding his mid section up.  
  
Spike then stepped forward and blew away another man he saw in the room, who was reaching for his gun.  
  
It was then that he spotted Vicious. The evil man stepped forward and drew his katana blade. "Hello, Spike." He said.  
  
Spike turned to Jet. "Go around and take care of the driver." Spike instructed him.  
  
"Right." Jet said as he stepped back out and climbed onto the top of the train car.  
  
Spike turned back to Vicious. "Let's finish this." Spike remarked.  
  
"Good. I've waited years for this day, now I will show you who is the superior fighter." Vicious stated.  
  
"We'll see." Spike said, taking off his coat and tossing it aside. He then discarded the shotgun he was holding. He then drew the revolver from his pocket. "Let's get this over with." Spike said grimly, dropping his hat onto the floor and kicking it to the side.  
  
"One last time, for old times' sake." Vicious said with a dark grin.  
  
***  
  
The outlaw kept his gun trained on the conductor. He was getting nervous, he had heard a lot of shooting, and then nothing.  
  
Just then, he heard a noise. He turned to see Jet land in front of him. Next, a bullet from Jet's Walther planted itself firmly between his eyes.  
  
***  
  
Faye had heard the gun shot outside the door. She then saw the man, who had been guarding her, look away. She then took that moment to pull up the side of her dress and take the Derringer from the garter on her leg.  
  
She fired both rounds out of the diminutive little gun, killing the man.  
  
Fay got up and smoothed out her red dress. She then pulled up the side of her dress to tuck the Derringer back into the garter on her hip.  
  
***  
  
Spike stood across from Vicious. It was like the two men were the only things there. Spike could hear nothing outside of their personal zone.  
  
Vicious stepped forward. "Now is the time to end our eternal conflict. He will put our skills against each other, and one of us will live and the other will die." He stated.  
  
"Well, this day had to come eventually. I wonder who fate will smile on, you are me?" Spike replied, preparing himself.  
  
"Now is the time to see who is the strongest, Spike." Vicious stated.  
  
***  
  
Jet kicked the door open and stepped inside the train car. But all he saw was a man laying on the floor dead, and Faye standing there.  
  
"Jet?" Faye Exclaimed.  
  
"I think it's time we got out of here." Jet suggested.  
  
"But what about Spike?" Faye asked.  
  
"He has his own ghosts do deal with." Jet replied grimly.  
  
***  
  
Vicious lunged towards Spike, swinging his sword through a chair as Spike ducked and aimed his gun at him.  
  
The shot hit the Kevlar vest, but didn't stop Vicious. Spike kicked him in the chin ands Vicious jumped back; he spit out some blood and renewed his effort.  
  
Spike dodged to the side as Vicious lunged past him. He then kneed Vicious in the stomach, but Vicious stabbed spike in the hip, on his left leg with his knife.  
  
Spike stumbled back and pulled the knife out of his leg with a painful sound. Vicious tried to bring his sword down on Spike, but he blocked the katana blade with his gun and the dagger and jumped up and kicked Vicious back.  
  
Spike then stepped forward and hit Vicious across the face with his gun. Spike then stuck the knife into a spot that the vest didn't cover.  
  
Vicious grabbed Spike by the hair and threw him into the floor, he then cringed and stumbled back. Pulling out the bloody knife. Vicious looked up at Spike. "I'd forgotten what it was like to bleed, thank you Spike." He said and then attacked Spike again.  
  
Spike got up and spit blood out of his mouth. "No… problem…" Spike said, as he stood up.  
  
Vicious ran towards Spike and thrust the sword at him. Spike jumped back against the door, then rolled to the side as Vicious missed him and stuck his sword into the door. Spike rolled behind Vicious and drew his revolver. He grabbed the revolver from the second man he had killed. Spike stood up and pointed both of the revolvers at Vicious.  
  
Vicious held his arm in front of his face, using the armored guard on his forearm to shield his face.  
  
Spike began firing all the rounds into Vicious' vest; each bullet hit the same spots, around the middle and lower section of the vest. The bullets weren't going through but they were gradually shredding away the vest over the top of his stomach. The impact kept Vicious from moving forward, which aloud Spike to continue pummeling his with rounds from his guns.  
  
Spike's first revolver ran out and soon the second one ran out. Spike tossed them both aside and then reached behind his back and pulled out his small Sig-Pro™ from its spot on his belt and kept unloading the small plastic back-up gun into he heard the sound he had been waiting for.  
  
Vicious screamed in pain and clutched his side; he coughed out blood onto the floor in a crimson splash that soaked into the carpeting.  
  
Vicious staggered back. He tore off his Kevlar vest and looked at the bullet wound in his side. It was bleeding badly.  
  
Vicious watched as Spike walked up to him and looked at him with an emotionless expression.  
  
Spike pulled Vicious' sword out of the wall. "Here, you need your sword!" He said as he ran the sword into Vicious' stomach. "Die now, Vicious, die painfully!" He said as he stuck it in all the way, causing the sword to come out on the other end through his stomach and pin him to the wall with it. Vicious' eyes met with Spike's, he saw total and complete hatred in them. Vicious' head then slumped down and he didn't move. Spike sighed and began to relax.  
  
Suddenly, Vicious looked up at Spike. "You too!" He said and tried to stab Spike in the heart, but Spike dodged and the knife went into his right shoulder.  
  
Spike staggered back and pulled the knife out of his shoulder with a grunt. He then grabbed the handle of the Katana blade and twisted the sword around, causing more blood to come out of Vicious' mouth as he howled in pain. "Go to hell, now, you son of a bitch!" Spike spat and then stumbled back and fell down.  
  
Spike managed to stand back up. He picked up his hat and put it back on. He then threw his coat over his shoulder and tucked his gun back in his pocked.  
  
Spike slowly limped out of the car and into the next, not bothering to close either of the doors.  
  
Faye and Jet turned around and looked at him. Faye ran over to him and rapped her arms around him; she began to cry. Spike looked down at her, a strange expression on his eyes. "Is that a tear Faye? You're crying, why?" He asked her.  
  
Faye looked up at him and smiled. "Nothing, Lunkhead, nothing." She said and then brought her lips up to his and kissed him deeply.  
  
The two stood there like that for a while, until Spike heard Jet cough loudly. He broke the kiss and looked over to his partner. Jet stepped forward and put his hand on Spike's shoulder and shook his hand. "Well, Spike, I thin this means we saved the day." Jet remarked.  
  
"Yeah, Jet, I think we did." He said happily as he held Faye against him in a comforting embrace.  
  
***  
  
Vicious was not moving, he was completely limp. Yet, his hand rose up slowly and grabbed the handle of his sword and pulled it out. He fell to the ground and pulled himself over to his jacket and pulled out four sticks of dynamite that were wrapped together. He lit the intertwined fuses and got up and walked towards the open door that he could see through his darkening vision.  
  
***  
  
Jet looked up and saw Vicious. "Spike, look!" He said as he pointed towards the door with his regular arm.  
  
Spike turned around to see Vicious staggering towards them like a zombie. Spike held up his gun and fired a direct shot at Vicious sending him flying back and causing the dynamite to fall out of his hand.  
  
The gun's slide stopped in the recoil position and the clip fell out. "Bang!" Spike said as he watched Vicious fall.  
  
Jet ran over and unhooked the pin, causing the other two cars to detach and fall back from theirs. Jet ran back as the car with Vicious exploded in a ball of fire.  
  
"Enjoy your trip to hell, Vicious." Spike said. Faye and Jet then helped him over to a bench where he could sit down. "Tell the conductor to stop at the next town." Spike said as he closed his eyes and leaned back against the window.  
  
(You did it, cowboy.)  
  
~End of Act Seven~ 


	9. Act Eight: The Finally- It's time to hea...

It was inevitable, it had to come. But, as they say, all good things must come to and end, and such is the case in this 8th and final act of "The Wild West Bebop: The Great Mars Showdown". So, I bid you ado, till next time, bye. And thanks to everyone who gave me all the nice reviews for the story, it really helped me to realize what a great medium fan fiction is.  
  
Thanks,  
  
-Bojack727  
  
Act Eight: The Finally- It's time to head back home...  
  
  
  
Spike woke up the next morning; he looked out the window at the expanse of dessert. He then looked down at Faye; she had snuggled up next to him and had fallen asleep. Spike leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. Faye shifted in her position slightly, but didn't wake up, however, a faint smile spread across her face.  
  
After a few moments, the train stopped and Jet walked in through the door. He must have been talking with the conductor. "Hey Spike, we've arrived in at the station in Red Bell. I'm going to go out and get some help and wire for some transportation." Jet informed Spike. He then looked at the way Faye was snuggled up next to him. "You two look comfortable." He said with a smile. Spike looked at the sleeping Faye, and then Back up at Jet. "Yeah, we're great." He replied with one his typical goofy smiles.  
  
Jet began to walk out of the car again, when spike called his name. The Deputy turned around. "Yeah?" He asked. Spike tossed a pair of keys to him. "Don't forget about Gren's speeder." Spike said. "Right." Jet replied and then left.  
  
Soon, Faye woke up and looked up at Spike. "Have we stopped?" She asked him groggily. "Yes, we're in Red Bell." Spike replied, not looking away from her. "That's nice." She and leaned her head back on his shoulder and then closed her eyes again. "Spike?" She said quietly. "Hmm?" "I'm glad that everything turned out okay. "Yeah, I am too." He said quietly.  
  
***  
  
After Spike had been bandaged up properly by the town Doctor: Jet, Faye, and himself took another train back to Black River.  
  
Spike walked up into the Town with Jet and Faye beside him. Spike's right arm was in a sling and he was limping slightly on the left side, his coat was draped over his shoulders like a cape.  
  
Punch and Judy walked up to meet him. "Hello amigo." Punch said as he shook Spike's left hand. "Thanks." Spike said. He then shook hands with Judy. "I'm glad to see you're okay." Judy told him with a smile.  
  
After they all had traded greetings and after Faye had been introduced. They went down to the bar for a few drinks.  
  
***  
  
Jet got into the driver's seat while Spike and Faye sat down in the back. Jet looked over his shoulder at them. "You guys ready?" He asked. "Yeah." They both said.  
  
"Adios amigos!" Punch called out. "Goodbye." Judy called out them. The two waved as the speeder sped off into the distance.  
  
Jet spoke to Spike and Faye without looking over his shoulder. "Next stop- Rio Bebop."  
  
***  
  
The trio arrived in the familiar town of Rio Bebop, where the whole adventure had begun. The three walked back into the town. Fay turned to Spike. "I'd better get back to the saloon and see what happened while I was gone." She said, walking back into the building.  
  
Gren walked up to the two lawmen. "Well, all's well that ends well, wouldn't you say?" He asked them. "Yeah." Spike replied. He then reached into his pocket and tossed a pair of keys to Gren. "Here, thanks for letting us borrow your ride." "No problem." He replied. He then pocketed the keys and, with a wave goodbye, left.  
  
***  
  
Spike and Jet were making their way towards their office building when a little girl with fiery red hair and tanned skin ran up to them. She looked at them through amber colored eyes. "Yay, Spike-Person and Jet-Person came back. Edward is glad to see you both." She exclaimed cheerfully. "It's good to see you too, Ed." Spike replied.  
  
The two then watched as the little girl bounded away. "Strange kid." Jet remarked. "No kidding." Spike replied.  
  
***  
  
Laughing bull looked into the fire before, after a while, he spoke up. "I see something. yes, it's becoming clearer. Yes, I see it now. a sequel!"  
  
~End of Act Eight~  
  
Prologue  
  
Deep and dark, the expanse of the dessert is a mighty and overwhelming experience for those who do not know it well.  
  
Gene Starwind, Jim Hawking, Melfina, Aisha, and Twilight Sazuka watched overhead as someone flew by and landed far off in the distance.  
  
"What was that, Gene?" Jim asked as he pointed towards the spot where he projectile had landed. "I don't have a clue." Gene replied. "Perhaps a falling star." Sazuka suggested.  
  
***  
  
Jericho spat dirt out of his mouth and started dusting himself off. "Damn sheriff!" He exclaimed, just to hear a click behind him. He turned around to see a tall man with red hair, a little boy, some weird furry chick, some lady with a wooden sword and this schoolgirl. "Huh?"  
  
"Hey Gene, do you think there's a bounty on this guy?" The boy asked. "Only one way to find out, Jim." The man with the REALLY big gun replied.  
  
~The End~  
  
Spike Spiegel and Jet Black will return, in: "Wild West Bebop 2: Rio Bebop"  
  
-Bojack727 


End file.
